1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cooking gas check valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cooking gas valve has problems with gas leakage due to wear and tear between the valve surface and/or the valve seat and the valve shaft. Extended use causes the valve surface to become worn out and rough, which then causes leakage and increases gas consumption. While at present the inlet-outlet of the cooking gas valve has a mechanism to prevent gas from going out if it is not being pushed, so that it can prevent the gas from leaking from the gas cylinder. This prevention of gas flow can be made even while opening the turning handle. The gas that flows out is stopped, as there is the check valve to close the gas inlet-outlet.